Emma Hawthorne
Emma Jane Hawthorne is one of the main characters in the series. Emma is the bookworm and aspiring writer of the group. Personality & Appearance Personality Emma is described as a friendly, slightly nerdy girl who wants to be an author. She is one of the editors for her school's newspaper, and in Pies & Prejudice, she writes a short story which is published in her high school's literary magazine. She is friendly and honest, and is usually optimistic. She is thought by many to be a goody-goody and a know-it-all on occasion, since, due to her expansive knowledge, she's always the first to raise her hand in response to a question. Appearance Emma has curly brown hair which she grows out and cuts regularly, brown eyes, and wears purple glasses. It is implied that she begins to wear contacts. In The Mother Daughter Book Club, she is slightly overweight, but she loses weight in Much Ado About Anne by commencing figure skating classes when Cassidy Sloane recommends them. She is of average height. Friends Emma's best friend is Jess Delaney, but Emma recalls that she and Megan were good friends as well when they were younger. Emma has had a crush on Zach Norton from kindergarten all the way up until sixth grade, and writes a poem about him called Zach Attack, which Becca Chadwick reads aloud, to Emma's embarrassment. Over time, her crush on Zach fades and she develops an attraction to Stewart Chadwick. They begin dating soon after but break up by the end of the series. Annabelle Fairfax is Emma's arch-enemy, and the two have a rivalry throughout Pies and Prejudice. Emma develops a friendship in the third book with Eva Bergson, her skating coach. Eva passes away at the skating rink in the fourth book, leaving money for the book club to spend (they choose to go to England to visit Emma). Family Emma's mother is the one who came up with the idea of the Book Club, and always hands out folders in every meeting with facts about the author whose book they are reading. In the fourth book, Emma's parents house-swap with an English family, and Emma and her older brother, Darcy Hawthorne, move to England for a year with their parents. The Hawthornes have 3 pets over the course of the series: Lady Jane Grey (a cat), Melville (a cat) and Pip (a golden lab). Melville passed away in between Pies and Prejudice and ''Home for the Holidays''. Emma quotes that her mother says not to be sad about Melville, and that he lived a long, wonderful life, but that Mrs. Hawthorne seemed to miss Melville the most. Although everyone was sad when Mel (Jess gave him that nickname) died, he still waited for them to come back from England. Emma is very close to her mother, and gets along well with her brother, Darcy, who's very athletic. Mother: Phoebe Hawthorne Father: Nicholas Hawthorne Brother: Darcy Hawthorne Life After the Books In The Mother-Daughter Book Camp, Emma makes the rash decision to attend the University of British Columbia in Canada to get away from her ex-boyfriend Stewart Chadwick. While she is initially apprehensive, by the end of the novel she decides to own the decision and embrace the adventure of new experiences. Trivia -On the cover of Pies and Prejudice, Emma has straight hair, but she has curly hair in the book. -Emma wants to be a poet. -In ''Much Ado About Anne'', was called Porky the Poet. -Emma is the only daughter in the book club with glasses. Category:Main Characters Category:Females